1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to purse lights and more particularly pertains to a new illuminatable bag for enabling a user to locate items disposed within the bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of purse lights is known in the prior art. More specifically, purse lights heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art purse lights include U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,926 to Myers; U.S. Pat. No. 5,444,605 to Rivera; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 361,855 to Jones et al.; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 339,229 to Lopez; U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,111 to Teal; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,611 to Lyle.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new illuminatable bag. The inventive device includes a bag portion having a hollow interior. The bag portion has a battery chamber formed therein. A pair of lights are secured within the hollow interior of bag portion. The pair of lights have wiring extending downwardly therefrom to couple with connectors of the battery chamber. Batteries are removably positioned within the battery chamber. The batteries communicate with the connectors of the battery chamber for powering the pair of lights.
In these respects, the illuminatable bag according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of enabling a user to locate items disposed within the bag.